there is no beast?
by trackandfield8
Summary: From Paris to Toronto here comes a big heartbraker to degrassi
1. moving

Clare's POV:

So today was the day.. the day I had to move from Paris. My dad got a job in Toronto, but my mom wanted to stay in Paris. I guess there is some fashion stores in Toronto.

"Hun, are you ready to go?", my dad asked.

"yes just give me a second", I looked at my room for the last time and went out the door.

We got on the airplane heading to Toronto. I wonder who would be in my classes because I have to go to a new highschool called Degrassi.

" This is your captain here we will be landing in 5 minutes. Please pack up all of your belongings."

The airplane landed **_wow it's beautiful here._** My parents got to the car and we got to our new house in 20 minutes.

"Here is our new home!", my dad said. It was a modern home, had a two car garage, and all that fancy stuff.

I went upstairs to find 4 bedrooms and I saw one that said Clare. I went in and saw it was huge, it had a huge balcony, closet, and a king size bed in the middle. I guess all I have to do is decorate it. I went out on the balcony and saw a boy reading on his. He looked up and saw me, I bet I looked a mess. Then, I saw his eyes, they were addictive green eyes.

"Hey did you just move in?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Clare Edwards."

"Eli Goldsworthy, I am guess you will be attending Degrassi."

" Yes, I heard there is a lot of drama that goes around there?

" Definately, meet me at the the corner of the street tomorrow morning?"

" Okay, see you then."

I walke!d in about to melt boy was he cute. I guess I should text Alli.

_Guess what I'm finally here! :) - Clare_

_OMG! I am coming over right away what street? -Alli_

_Main street and Crown ave. -Clare_

_I'll be there in 10 minutes -Alli_

_Okay -Clare_

I started to unpack all of my stuff, put my comforter on the bed, put pictures of me and Alli around the room. I guess your wonder how we met. Well she used to live in Paris with her mom until her dad bought a place here. She moved away 2 years ago and we texted eachother everyday.

_Ding...Dong..._

I went to answer the door and it was Alli. Of coarse she screamed, "Clare, I cant believe your here? i have been waiting for 2 years we are definately going to take over Degrassi!"

We did have everything a girl could want we had our English accents, we were thin, had all the designer clothes, and big houses. I'm not trying to brag or anything.

" yes of coarse!"

" But we have to be careful about Eli Goldsworthy and his girlfriend Julia Danfreli."

" Why?"

" They are like inseparable. They have Fitz, K.C., Drew, Adam, Riley, and Owen on their side. Julia has Jenna, Bianca, and Anya."

" Well they dont have English accents and or us!"

" True, well i guess i will see you tomorrow at school!"

" See you later!"

When Alli left i went upstairs to get ready for school tomorrow the next time I looked at the clock it was 12 o'clock time for bed! Tomorrow should be fun!

**hey tell me what you think! i dont own degrassi or the characters if i did there would be a lot more eli! **


	2. watch out

Clare's POV

I woke up at 6:30 I guess I have to make a good first impression on Degrassi. I went to take a shower and went to my closet. I found a white blouse, cropped pants, and white flats. I curled my hair and added a little eyeliner and mascara to my eyes. I went downstairs and to see my parent werent home. They were probably at work like always. There was a note

_Dear clarey, _

_we went to work and wont be home till tomorrow afternoon because later tonight we have adult lock in at the church. you can have a friend over if you want. we left you 150 dollars for dinner and shopping with Alli. have fun and be good! _

_love - mom and dad_

Well i have freedom for two days. it was 7 o'clock time for school. i went out the door and i saw a hearse drive next to me. when i saw who it was it was the cute boy what was his name Eli thats right!

" Hey need a ride?"

" Sure, but I 'm not a pest."

" Of coarse not. I asked you didnt I?"

" True!"

" Well hope in to Morty."

" You named your car?"

" Of coarse it is awesome!"

They drove to school and when they got out everyone was looking at them. Then some girl with dark hair and skimpy clothes came over to Eli.

" Hey Elijah who is this?"

" This is Clare she just moved here."

" Oh nice to meet you I'm Julia."

"Clare Edwards."

The bell rang and I made my way to the office where some principal Simpson wanted to talk to me. I made my way up the stairs and into the office.

" Are you Clare Edwards?"

" Yes?"

" Welcome to degrassi i am Principal Simpson and I have your schedule right here."

" Okay?"

" Your locker is right over there next to Julia."

" Oh yay!"

" Have a good day."

I went down the hallway to my locker and I saw Julia there waiting for someone. I opened my locker and then there was a push on the shoulder.

" I dont know who you are but stay away from Eli."

" Okay, he offered me a ride, but since you said stay away I'll sit with you guys at lunch."

" Stay away from him because me and him run this school. I will personally ruin your school reputation."

" Oh then I hope you dont get to worried that my dad is a cop and I can get you arrested for harassment."

She pushed her way passed me probably heading towards Eli. Well like they say everything needs to change!

**sorry guys about chapter 2 this was suppose to be it. well tell me what you think :)**


	3. rivalry or just jealousy

Clare's POV:

I think I just declared war with Julia, Eli is going to hate me. I ran to Alli's locker when I was in her hallway all the boys looked like they had their jaws on the floor. So I just waved and gave smiles to them. I thought it was funny because in the end all of the boys want one thing and I am not that type of girl. Then, I saw Alli by her locker with some boy.

"**Alli**, I need to talk to you right away."

" I'll talk to you later, Drew. What's up?"

" Well, you know how Eli drove me to school?"

" Yeah go on?"

" I just found that Eli had a girlfriend I think it's Julia. Well she said she doesnt want me hanging out with Eli. I told her that he offered a ride and she's like if you dont stay away I can ruin your reputation. So I said my dad is a cop and I can get you arrested for harassment."

"Clare this is your first day and you already made a rival good job. We are definately going to run this school after your little fued with Julia."

" I know, but now it's time for English. I have to go, but wait for me by my locker for lunch."

" Okay see you later."

I walked down the hall and I saw some guys staring. **"Take a picture it will last longer."** with that I walked off to class. The teacher was named Mrs. Dawes and she put me in the middle row in the back. The kid in front of me turned around and I realized it was Eli.

"Well hello! I see you got aquainted with Julia."

" Sorry about that I have a bit of a temper and I am not a person to be bossed around."

" Dont worry Julia has always had a jealous side."

" I would say very extremely jealous and a control freak."

" Hey now I would go and say that because Julia owns this school."

" Not for long!"

The bell saved me because he gave me very big eyes so I stormed out the door. Then I bumped into someone and he had very girlish features. "Sorry." Then I walked off. I ran home, but I forgot parent werent home. So I ran to Alli's house '**it is very hard to run in flats' **I got there and Alli answered the door.

" Hey what are you doing here?"

" I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall. My parents are at the church lock in so I am alone until tomorrow night."

" Let me just get my bag and I will be out."

Alli and I went to the mall and she pulled me to some gothic store. I bought short shorts and black ankle boots. She practically bought the whole store. I went into my stores and bought a purple jacket and black tank top. There goes my allowance until next week. We went to the food court and ordered chinese food. We were gossiping away until we saw Julia, Jenna, and Bianca coming out of a phone store. Julia spotted me and came up to our table.

" Hello CLARE.", she said with a glare.

" Hi Control freak."

" I want to be friends so let's say a clean slate."

"Sorry where we come from that is the BIGGEST lie."

" I run that school and the boys always looked at me. Plus, i have the biggest and popular group at school."

" Well first the only reason the boys look at you is for your clothes and second I DONT CARE. You can be popular, but deep down your a heartless person. I think you need to open up and only focus on your BOYFRIEND."

" Revenge sucks and I will ruin your reputation."

" What reputation? In case your having memory lost I only have been there for a day."

With that she stormed off with Jenna and Bianca following her like her little puppies. Alli and I were laughing so hard, but I know its not good to have rivals. This girl should know when you fight fire with fire you get a bigger fire, but that doesnt seem to bother her. Alli and I are going to have that school wrapped around our fingers.

**hey guys hope you like it. i just got this feeling a little fued wouldnt hurt and there is a lot more jealousy coming. dont worry nothing bad is going to happen its just the drama of highschool! Remember I dont own degrassi or its characters i wish i did (dont we all!) :)**


	4. change and plans

Clare's POV

Only three more days until Friday great! My alarm went off at five because I have to cook breakfast for my dad for his birthday. I walked out on the balcony and saw that Eli was up. Hmmm... I wonder what he is up to? I threw a pencil at his balcony door and he jumped. He looked out his door window and I waved '**smooth' **and he waved back. He came out the door in sweats and a gray t-shirt.

" Mind telling me why you threw a pencil at my door?"

" What are you doing up at five in the morning?"

" Going to cook my mom her birthday breakfast, how about you?"

" Going to cook my dad his birthday breakfast."

" That is so... creepy."

" Dont I know."_I wanna be a billionare.._

" See you at school."

Why did he have to have that ringtone? I took my phone and changed the ringtone to Tik Tok. I guess I have to get ready. I went to my closet and picked out shorts, my purple tank top, black cardigan, and black ankle boots. I straighten my hair and put it in a ponytail. I dont feel like putting on make- up or my contacts in. Instead I put on my glasses, I havent worn these in so long. I went downstairs and cooked my dad waffles and eggs. I poured his black coffee. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

" Happy Birthday Dad!"

" Aww thanks sweetie."

" Enjoy I have to go to school early and finish some homework."

" Alright sweetie, I will see you after school."

" Bye."

I was walking to school until I heard someone whistle. To me that is an insult. I turned around and saw a big buff guy I think his name is Owen. So I decided for payback for insulting a girl. I smiled at him very flirty and walked over to him.

" Hey there hot shot."

" Hey gorgeous."

" What are you doing here all by yourself?"

" Oh just waiting for a pretty girl like yourself."

" In that case come here.", he came walking over and I had my plan going forward. He got over to where I was standing and I slapped him acrossed the face. He was standing there dumbstrucked.

" What was that for?"

" Where I come from if you want to tell a girl she is pretty you tell it to her face. Whistling is an insult to us so if I were you try to show respect to girls."

I was walking away laughing and I saw a hearse drive into the parking lot. He had the biggest smile on his face. I bet you he saw everything. He was walking over to me laughing.

" Remind me never to make you mad.", I had a big smile on my face because to admit it I think I had a little crush on Eli. Though I would never tell him that.

" Okay, but seriously he needed to be taught a lesson."

" I know Owen always does that he always disrespects Julia."

" I think everyone does."

" What?"

" Do you see what she dresses in sometimes I think she does it to get more attention. I would guard you heart so she doesnt break it."

" Julia has always been like that and I think someone else made it into my heart."

" Oh well good luck with that.", and I ran off.

I made my way to the computer lab to finish my homework and then I saw Julia across the room. She gave me a glare and turned back to her computer. Wonder whats up with her today usually she would come up with a rude comment. Instead I had someone's hand over my mouth and a scarf in my mouth. They also put a blindfold over my eyes. When I saw something I realized I was in a closet with Bianca, Jenna, and Julia. Then, Julia started speaking.

" Well this is what it had to come to. I warned you to stay away from Eli, but you dont listen." Thats when I felt a slap across my face. So I stood up with all my strength and punched her in the nose. While Jenna and Bianca came to her rescue, I made a run for it. Then, I ran into a hard back. They turned aroud and I realized it was Adam.

" Clare, why are you crying?"

" Julia hit me in face."

" I have to go tell Eli."

" Please dont I dont want anymore drama."

" To late.", he was running down the hallway.

I was walking toward Alli's locker and she saw me and ran in those high heels I dont know how. But she pulled me out the door of the school and to the bus stop.

" What happened?"

" Julia hit me."

" Well I have a good idea for payback."

" I am worried now."

" Lets go to the mall first and I will tell you all about my plan."

When we got to the mall she dragged me to the salon and she told the lady 7 inches off my hair. My eyes were wide and Alli pushed me into the chair. The lady took the scissors to my hair '**oh no'** and there was a long strand of hair on the ground. When the lady was done I looked at my hair and it was so cute it had its natural curls back. Then, Alli took me to the gothic store and we bought extremely short shorts and a tight tanktop. I told Alli there was no way I was wearing that without a cardigan. When we got done she took me to the food court where she was going to tell me her plan and I had a good idea what that was.

I should be scared tomorrow should be umm... very interesting. I am very worried about tomorrow too.

**hey guys tomorrow i will post Alli's plan and let me tell you it is going to be funny! tell me what you think! As always I dont own degrassi, the songs I used in here, or the characters ( i wish i did!) i think we all do though haha! thanks for reading! :)**


	5. change in plans

I came home after the mall and saw my parents gone that is the the family tradition. I make breakfast and the parent takes them out to dinner. I went upstairs and logged into the Canadian website FaceRange. I only had 4 friends since I was still new. I saw that Eli was on...

Eli: hey i heard about Julia

Clare: you need to control your girlfriend

Eli: shes not my girlfriend

Clare: oh

Eli: i told you someone else made it into my heart

Clare: well good luck with that

Eli: so you want to go out sometime

Clare: no thanks

Eli: :(...

Clare: dont worry your ego will only suffer until tomorrow then the girls will throw themselves at you

with that I logged off I am going to make this boy crazy then maybe I'll go out with him.

I went to bed early and I woke up to my cell phone ringing.. Tik tok on the clock...

" Hello?"

" Clare, it Alli wear that outfit we bought yesterday with your black ankle boots."

" Okay."

"Then I will tell you my plan."

" K"

" bye."

I woke up really early and got a shower man does hot water relax your muscles or what. I went to my closet and put on short short, the tight pink tanktop, a white cardigan, and my blace ankle boots. I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. I walked out the door at 6:05 so I decided to ride my bike around the park for a little. I saw a boy with black clothes on and their dark hair in their eyes. I walked over and saw it was Eli. I rushed over and hugged him. He looked depressed.

" What happened?"

" My mom got in an accident."

" dont worry she will be okay."

" You dont know that."

" Well I try."

" Just get away."

" Eli..."

" JUST GO AND LEAVE ME IN MY MISERY."

" NO, LISTEN."

" GET AWAY."

" NO, now if you need someone to talk to you always have me. Dont do anything stupid and lets go to school."

He got up and I told him to get into the passenger side. He looked at me funny and I told him to give me the keys. Of coarse he didnt so I wrestled him and eventually won. I know I am only 15, but its just this once. I drove us to school. Julia was sitting on the step and she saw me in Eli car. So she walked over and wrapped Eli in her arms and glared. I saw Alli and she said you know the plan.

" Excuse me, but I was told you werent his girlfriend anymore."

" Your point?"

" Well you see...", I pulled out a black marker and pulled Eli by the arm. He was standing infront of me and pulled his hair of his eyes. I wrote CLARE'S BOYFRIEND on his forehead and he kissed me. While we were kissing he pulled the marker out of my hand and wrote ELI'S GIRLFRIEND on my forehead. Julia was still staring and she came over looking that she was going to slap me, but Eli stopped her and said you hit her well lets say you will be in jail. Alli looked shocked and smiled, she turned around and walked into the school.

Me and Eli walked hand in hand towards the school. He had an evil smile on his face and I was scared of what he was thinking. Then, he pulled me towards Morty and we drove off heading towards the park. Now I'm scared!

**hey guys i will post eli's plan later today. tell me what you think! as always i dont own degrassi, the songs i used in here, or the characters. thanks for reading :)**


	6. pools and movies

Clare's POV:

Eli dragged me to Morty '_still dont know why he named his car'_ and drove to the park. It was a fairly warm day out and there was little kids at the park. The adults where at the pool tanning mostly older couple which is sort of creepy. When I wasnt paying attetion I felt someone pick me up. Then, Eli was pulling off my shoes and the last thing I saw were some adults laughing. I came up in the pool soaking wet and Eli was just laughing so hard, I think he had tears in his eyes. So I went up to him.

" Eli, I'm cold can I have a hug?"

" No you may not."

" But I'm cold.", I said with puppy dog eyes.

" Sorry.", he said while running off.

I had to chase after him and of coarse his klutzyness he tripped. I caught up with him and got on top of him. I gave him a big hug and he had an imprint of me on his shirt. I was satisfied so I got up and pulled him with me. Oh no he has the evil grin again and he picked me up. He was walking to the pool again and jumped in. The adults were smiling and gossiping about us. I overheard a little of it '_so cute'_ and _' young love is great'_ I couldnt help, but smile. He got out and pulled me with him, he said go went by the chairs. I sat by the adults and they were smiling and looking at my forehead.

" Honey, hang on to that one.", said one of the adults.

" What?"

" Oh sorry I know its none of my business, but he is in love with you."

" I dont think so."

" Judging by your foreheads I would say yes."

" We are just friends."

" Just keep in mind that he loves you. By the way I am Chasity."

" I'm Clare.", I said while Eli came back with towels.

" I see you ladies were having a nice chat."

" Well I'll see you around Chasity."

" See you Clare."

Eli got me a towel and when I was drying off he was laughing at our foreheads. The marker still didnt come off and I was laughing because we wrote in big letters across eachothers foreheads..

" Well I think I should get you dropped off your house."

" I know I am drenched."

" We definately showed Julia off thank you for all your help."

" Do you want to be official?"

" Clare thats your decision."

" But I need your answer."

" I already told you how I felt, but you think my ego is to big."

" It is true you have to admit that and yes I would like to be official."

" Well lets go... GIRLFRIEND!"

I think I was smiling like an idiot, but I didnt care. I just moved here 2 weeks ago and I have a boyfriend, bestfriends, and almost the school. I definately didnt want Eli to know about my past. It would scare him away. When I looked at him he was smiling to and I looked at him with my blue eyes. When I look into those green eyes I melt like the first day I saw him. We were at my house before I knew it I think I was daydreaming the whole ride.

" Well would you like to stay for a little bit?"

" Dont you think your parents would hurt me?"

" They are working late."

" Fine, let me go get a shower and dry clothes and I will be back in 30 minutes."

" Okay, I'll see you then."

I got out of the car and went to my room. I got a warm shower because I was frozen from being thrown in the pool. I went to my closet and got sweats out. I curled my hair a little bit and put on some mascara. I went to my dvd collection and picked out The last song. Then, I heard a knock on the door I put it in the dvd player and answered the door. Eli was standing there in blacksweats man did he look good. I pulled him to the couch.

" What are we watching?"

" The last song."

" A chick flick."

" Yes now be quiet its starting."

The last thing I remember was looking into Eli's eyes and then I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a note next to me it said...

_Dear Clarey:_

_I left because it was getting late. by the way love the first name :D You looked very peaceful in your sleep. I will pick you up tomorrow before school. _

_-Eli_

That boy is going to drive me insane, but he can be sweet sometimes. Maybe Chasity was right maybe he does love me. I guess we have to face Julia tomorrow, but now I have Eli on my side! I never knew taking over a school would be so much work, but I am happy being a cool nerd as they call it!

**hey guys this story was just a little drama free and no julia, but no worries julia gets very jealous and clare's past comes out soon. tell me what you think. as always I dont own degrassi, the songs i use, or the characters or the last song. Chasity was just an advice giver. thanks for reading! :)**


	7. hurting and happyness

Clare's POV:

I was dreaming about yesterday. Eli I guess was a romantic at heart and he was sweet. Then, I heard a tap at my balcony door, I sat up and saw a figure. I grabbed my baseball bat and headed for the door. I opened it and swung. I nearly missed Eli's head because he ducked. He just stood there with shock in his eyes.

" You know Clarey I would like to keep my head on my shoulders."

" Sorry, I didnt know it was you."

" Well thats okay."

" What do you want at 4 in the morning?"

" Well, I wanted to go out to eat."

" At four in the morning?"

" Yes."

" You are the weirdest person I have ever met."

" I know."

" Just let me get dressed." , I ran into my closet and picked out skinny jeans, white blouse, and with heels. We held hands and walked outside.

Eli opened the door for me and I happily got in. He drove me to the dot and ordered us some pancakes. He sat there fidgeting with his thumbs and had a worried look on his face. So I gave him a concerned look.

" Clare, I..."

" Spit it out GOLDSWORTHY."

" Clare, I got back together with Julia."

" So you used me?"

" Its not like that."

" Then, how is it?"

" Well she told me that her dad died in a car accident and we sort of got back together."

" Just because I'm new doesnt mean you can use me."

" I didnt."

" YOU LOSER. DONT BOTHER TO TALK, TEXT, OR E-MAIL ME EITHER.", with that I poured my water all of him.

I left in a huff and didnt look back. I went to school and saw Julia with a smile on her face. She came up to me with humor in her eyes.

" Whats wrong Edwards?"

" Like you dont know."

" Well its not my fault Eli likes me better."

" Your just a...a"

"I'm a what?"

" Your a jerk."

" Well you are just ugly."

With that I let my temper get the best of me. I through a punch at her right cheek and she came back with a blow to the stomach. She missed so I went for the other cheek which I got. Principal Simpson came and put me in his office. I got out of school suspension for three days. I went home not caring about homework. It was kind of fun because my parent werent home at all because they were on a 'business' trip. I watched tv the whole time it was great.

I came back with straight hair, skimpy clothes, and heavy make-up. Eli wants to play this game I can play harder. All the boys were staring that is just perfect. I went up to some guy and started making out with out with him. Eli saw and he started kissing Julia ' _sorry hun I'm not tied down to anyone so that doesnt count'_, I walked into school and went to see Alli. She looked like her eyes would bug out of her head and she looked scared.

" Clare what are you doing?"

" Playing Eli's game."

" You know what happened last time you did this."

" Yes I am being careful."

" I dont want to lose my best friend again."

" Ali dont worry it wont happen."

" Promise?"

" Yes."

" Good so why are you doing this?"

" Well ..." , I told her about me and Eli and what Julia did.

" Clare good for you standing up instead of a repeat."

" I know I feel good."

" Lets get to class."

Alli and I walked to class and I felt powerful. It is better than a repeat never doing that again. I have a new leave on life!

**hey guys i will update later today and you will find out what clare did in her past...? as always i dont own degrassi, the songs i use, or the characters. tell me what you think! :)**


	8. dancing and sleepovers

Clare's POV:

Alli is scared that I will have a repeat from my past in Paris. I have changed in the last 2 years. I was addicted to alcohol and I sure wasnt proud of it. I became obsessed with a boy I liked, but he was dating my other best friend. I got pretty upset and had a little wild streak. I was different and I changed. Now I was playing Eli's game. It has been 3 weeks and Eli has been trying to get me back. There was a dance coming up and I was asked by the Zane. I have to admit he was pretty cute, but I knew he liked Riley.

" Hey shorty!", that is what Zane calls me because he is like 6 foot and I am 5'2.

" Hey Zane!"

" So I was thinking what to match for the dance?"

" Yea how about yellow?"

" Perfect, I will pick you up about 7."

" Okay see you then."

Zane left and I went to go see Alli so we can go to the mall. She was at her locker talking to Drew. He finally got the guts to ask her. We went to the mall and went into the dress shop. I got a yellow spaghetti strap dress and Alli got a blue halter dress. We went to get shoes and a new wristlet. I got white bumps and a yellow wristlet. Alli got black pumps and a blue wristlet. I think we looked good all we had to do was make -up and hair. Alli put my hair up in a messy bun and put yellow eyeshadow and a lot of mascara on my eyes. I put Alli's hair in a long ponytail, but she did her own make-up because she didnt trust me. Zane and Drew came at 7 and of coarse our mom's wanted pictures. When we got to the school it was an evening in Paris which me and Alli laughed at. I saw Eli and Julia going matchy - matchy. Eli looked over and had a stunned face. So I gave him a flirty smile.

" I see Eli cant take his eyes off of you."

" Alli stop that."

" But its true."

" Dont you remember he is with JULIA."

" Not for long."

" Alli...", and before I could say anything she had the red punch all over Julia's white dress. Everyone was laughing even Eli and she just glared told him that they were over for good. Everyone knew that she was cheating on him with KC. Julia left the room in a hurry and I saw that my date left me too. So I walked over to Eli and smiled.

" What do you want?"

" Oh nothing just wonder if you want to dance?"

" Are you going to pour water all over me?"

" No I promise."

Eli took me by the hand and pulled me to the dance floor. My favorite song was on Just a Dream by Nelly. I saw that Drew and Alli were dancing too. I rested my hands on Eli's shoulders and his on my waist. He was swaying us back and forth. By the time I realized it was 11 o'clock and the dance ended. Eli and I walked out of the school to 'Morty' and it started pouring. Eli was trying to make a run for it, but I pulled him back. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

" What are you doing?"

" Enjoying the rain."

" Why exactly?"

" Because I always imagine my favorite scene in the rain.?"

" Oh you mean this."

" What are you doing...", he bent down and kissed me in the rain. It was absolutely perfect, I couldnt imagine it any different. He walked us over to Morty and had me pinned against the hood of the car. It got heated, but instead I made things interesting. I realized there was a puddle underneath us so I took off my shoes. I kicked the rain puddle getting mud all over his back and I made a run for the football field. He was running after me. Being of the football field was muddy and I slipped onto my butt. Eli was laughing and he came over to help me up, but I pulled him down so he was muddy to.

" Tag your it.", I said running away.

" You are such a kid."

" Why thank you."

" Dont mention it because you are it.", I tackled him to the ground. Then, I heard Alli screaming and Drew whistling.

" Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us."

Alli and Drew took off their shoes and came running onto the field. We were all soaked because it was still rain. We played tag for a while, but then Adam and his date Fiona came out. They were standing under the school's porch.

" Come on chickens live a little.", Drew said laughing.

" Oh now your going to get it.", Fiona said taking off her shoes and grabbing Adam by his wrists.

We were soaked by the time we all got into Morty. I was having to much fun and since my parent werent home I decided to have a sleepover.

" Hey guys my parents arent home so you guys want to stay the night?"

" Yeah!", everyone said.

Eli dropped the girls off so we could change into some dry clothes. They said they would be back in 20 minutes because they needed to get some food. I logged on to FaceRange and saw Julia's update ' Have to move to the states.' No more drama for me. Eli already knew ofcoarse, but Alli and Fiona were ecstatic. The guys came back for the sleepover. I made Alli and Fiona promise that no bad games were going on at my house. We went downstairs and I swear they bought more food than I could imagine. I guess we were baking stuff. This night should be fun because I told you nothing dirty or gross. I am going to make them bake cookies and stay PG!

**hey guys instead of making this story with the same games I am making it a whole childish story! I promise it will be funny! as always i dont own degrassi, the songs/stores/movies i use, or the characters. tell me what you think! :)**


	9. mess and hammock

Clare's POV:

Since my parent are gone for the whole week I decided to have a sleepover. Eli, Adam, Drew, Alli, and Fiona. I decided to bake COOKIES, but they didnt know that! They were all on the couch watching some horror film. So I took the spray butter and sprayed it all over them.

" What the heck, Clare?", Alli screamed.

" Time to cook!"

" Your kidding?", Eli asked.

" NOPE!"

" Like I said you are such a kid."

" Why thank you. Now get up you lazy bones."

They all followed me to the kitchen and I assigned them all jobs. Fiona and Adam are picking out the yellow candies. Alli and Drew are getting the pans ready. Eli and I are rolling the dough. I wanted to make it funny so I took an egg and cracked it on his head. He got the message and blew flour all over me. I looked like a ghost and all of them were laughing. I took the whipped cream and made a beard on Alli. She poured chocolate syrup all over Drew. Fiona took the honey and poured it on Adam and of coarse Adam poured milk on Fiona. Then, it turned into a food fight. It got on the counters, fridge, and cabinets.

" You know we have to clean this up?"

" Yes.", they all said.

The cookies were finished cooking and we finished cleaning up. We looked at the clock and it was only 12:30 am. They turned on the TV and we decided on a horror film which I absolutely hate. I decided to go out for some air. Everyone fell asleep and I was still up. Outside was getting warmer becasue it was almost summer. I heard the door slam shut and Eli wrapped his arms around my waist. He was humming ' just a dream' by Nelly. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the hammock. We laid down and I actually felt tired.

" I know you know about Julia."

" What are you talking about?"

" Clare's its been going on for about 7 months."

" That she was cheating on you with K.C."

" What?"

" Yea, I thought that was what you were talking about."

" No, she is moving to the states because her mom needs a clean slate."

" Oh I so sorry, but I was wondering why you kept going after her."

" I didnt know, but thank you for telling me."

" So you really didnt know she was cheating on you?"

" Honestly No I didnt."

" Well you have me?"

" Clare, you know I like you."

" But what if Julia comes back?"

" You are the only one I want by my side."

" Well are you going to use me?"

" Of coarse not."

" Well your mine now!"

" well lets get some sleep... GIRLFRIEND for good!"

" Let's stay out here."

" Alright goodnight."

" Night."

** hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but when they wake up they are going to find something extremely funny! i will post a little later. i dont own degrassi, the songs/movies/stores i use/, or the characters. tell me what you think! by the way i recreated the hammock scene because i think it was the best scene with them! :)**


	10. starting of a childish week

Clare's POV:

I awoke to snoring '_what in the world is that'_ I thought. Then, I looked up and saw a beautiful Eli snoring. He looked so peaceful, but hysterical because on his forehead it said the same thing I wrote 3 weeks ago: CLARE'S BOYFRIEND. I definately need to get him something for that. I realized that we were still in the hammock and was it comfy. I tried to get out of the hammock, but I had a death grip on me. Eli was still snoring so that means he was still sleeping. So I kissed his lips nothing, but for some reason I had a blow horn out here. I was falling out of the hammock and I blew it. Eli fell right off pulling me with him.

" What the heck was that?"

" A blow horn."

" Why?"

" You wouldnt let go of me."

" oh so you wake me up at what 8."

" Yes, by the way nice forehead."

" I could say the same to you."

" What?"

" Your forehead says ELI'S GIRLFRIEND."

"Did you do this?"

" No I was sleeping the whole time."

" Oh well lets go check on the others because I am hungry."

" Me to!"

We ran inside and saw that all of them were asleep. Fiona and Adam were cuddled next to each other on the floor. Alli and Drew were on top of each other on the small couch. "_could have pulled it out.'_ Eli was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. I think he is going to keep the eggs away from me. He had on my mom's flowered apron and let me tell you he was funny looking. I pulled out my dad's apron and handed it to him. I on the front it said '_kiss the cook'_ so I leaned up and kissed him. Alli and Fiona made there way over to the kitchen.

" Smells good.", Fiona said.

" I know Eli is cooking.", I said.

" I'd be worried.", said Alli.

" Alli be nice."

The boys finally woke up and sat next us. Eli served them first and I told him to sit down. I gave him a big stack of pancakes because he can eat. I put two pancakes on my plate and drenched them in syrup. Eli went back for seconds and put at least another 4 pancakes. I went upstairs to get ready I put on shorts, a black tank top, and black flip flops. I put a little make up on and did my hair in a ponytail. When I went downstairs everyone was dressed and ready to do something. Laser tag was perfect.

" Eli will you drive us to 130 Kings street."

" Why?"

" I have something planned."

" Like?"

" Like I'm not telling till we get there."

We all piled into 'Morty' and drove to Kings street. I love surprising these people and they all had shocked faces because it was Laser tag.

" Clare did you plan this?", Alli asked.

" Yes."

" I am not playing."

" Then, stay here and roast."

That got her she got out of the car and ran for the building. We all got in our vests and we were split up. It was Drew, Fiona, and I. On the other side was Eli, Adam, and Alli. We are going to win definately. Eli tried to get me, but I ducked. A minute later Eli was behind me.

" Got you."

" Not for long.", he forgot to shoot the vest and I beat him to it. I finally won against Eli. I was laughing so hard because my team actually won. When we left I told Eli to drive to the ice cream shop. I bought us all ice cream suddaes. I told you we were going to have a childish day. Then, we went to the park and swung on the swings. I wanted to have a race.

" Lets have a race."

" Okay.", everyone chimed in.

The girls raced first of coarse I losted, but Fiona won. The boys raced and Eli won '_who knew he could run_' and Fiona beat Eli in the last race.

It started to get dark out so we all went back to my house and watched a movie. I already had tomorrow planned out. This is going to be the childish week every!

**hey guys like i said this is the childish week. i dont own degrassi, the songs/movies/stores i use, or the characters. tell me what you think! :) **

**p.s. tomorrow includes sand and water!**


	11. beach and ideas

Clare's POV:

Laser tag was very fun yesterday, I am going to make them feel like a little kid again! I went down stairs and saw that Eli was gone and so were the rest of them. I wonder where they went? I walked to the fridge and pulled out left over pancakes. Then, I saw a note...

_Dear Clarey, _

_we just wanted you to know that I went to drop everyone off because they needed clothes for the week. Since its spring break I'm guessing you want us to bring our swim suits. We will be back around 11 and maybe do something fun this afternoon. I will miss you. _

_ -Eli_

Well since they left my as well go take a shower. I finished my shower and went to my closet. I picked out my swimsuit, and put a green tank top on and some black shorts. I put together my beach bag and packed lunch. When I sat down it was only 10. '_you've got to be kidding me'_ I thought. So I turned on the TV and saw that Full House was on. I love that show even though I have seen every episode like 3 times. Then, I heard Eli and the rest of them come in.

" We are back, Clarey!"

" Elijah would you please stop calling me by my full name."

" No I think not."

" Fine then ELIJAH."

We all gather into Morty and left for the beach. When we got there the girls spread there towels and the boys ran for the water. I of coarse do not like water, but love the beach. I laid down on my towel and put in my ipod. I woke up in the water on a raft. They were on the beach laughing and pointing at me. So I used my hands to paddle myself back to shore. I had a terrible sun burn and I hurt. I came up shore and ran towards Eli. I saw that he had sun burn on his cheeks. I slapped them both hard.

" What the heck Clare."

" That is what you get for pushing me out to sea."

" Well you deserved it you feel asleep."

" Doesnt mean you push me out to sea."

" Well I want to do or go some where out of the country."

" Like?"

" How about Rome?"

" How are we going to get there?"

" An airplane. And I thought you were in the smart class."

" Shut up. Where are we going to get the money?"

" College funds we can just take a little out."

" Okay sounds good."

" Everyone in?"

" Heck yea?", they all said.

We left the beach and went to my house to pack and by tickets on Monday morning we will be leaving for Rome. Parents are in the states and we will be in Europe and Asia. This will be fun.

**hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but its just a begining of my travel chapters next. I dont own Degrassi, Full house, the songs/movies/stores i use, or the characters. tell me what you think! :)**

**p.s. planes are in the next chapter!**


	12. past and planes

Clare's POV:

Oh my gosh today was the day we are leaving for Rome! We had all of our bags packed in the car and are tickets ready. I locked the house up and we were headed to the air ports. The Police had to check our bags and scan us. I am so excited I havent been back in Europe since January. It was nice to be back, but I am not going back to Paris.

" You seem excited."

" Of coarse me and Alli used to live in Europe."

" I know."

Everyone fell asleep on the plane. I got this sickness in my stomach and I told Eli to give me the bag. I was getting very sick and I threw up on Eli's sneakers. He looked grossed out."

" Clare are you okay?", Alli asked.

" I dont feel to well."

" Are you getting motion sickness?"

" I think."

"Well lets go to the bathroom and clean you up."

Alli and Fiona helped me get to the bathroom. I sat on the floor while they held up my hair. Alli got scared about one person I was probably going to run in with. Mark.

" Clare, are you scared you will see Mark again?"

" Yes, what if I do a repeat?"

" We are going to Rome not Paris remember."

" True."

" Alli, Clare who is Mark?"

" Mark is someone who used to hit Clare and me."

" Oh is that why you never let Eli get to close?"

" Yes."

" Have any of you told Eli or Drew about this?"

" No they dont need to know.", Alli said.

" But what if you see him again?"

" We wont plus we all look different.", I said.

" Now we have to get back and see how Eli is doing.", Alli said.

We went back to our seats and Eli looked at me with a concerned face. I gave him a smile and tried to go to sleep. We have another 5 hours until we land so Eli pulled my seat back for me. Now I was in dream world.

Dream:

_Alli where are we?_

_" I dont know."_

_Mark came into view with an evil grin on his face. He went to Alli first and hit her in the stomach. He came over to me and hit me in the face. We screamed for help, but no one heard us._

" Clare, wake up.", Eli said.

" What happen?"

" You were screaming and the lady came to ask if you would quiet down."

" I'm sorry."

" Dont worry just a bad dream."

" No it is reality in the past."

" What?"

" Well when me and Alli used to live in Paris we used to date this guy named Mark. He dated Alli for like 2 days, but said she was annoying and she said it was alright if I dated him. We were good for the first tow months, but things started to get worse."

" What do you mean by worse."

" He use to hit me and I would tell Alli. She told are parents, but they thought we were making it up because we were only 13. Then, he came after Alli and hit her then me."

" Clare, you know I would never do anything like that."

" Yes, but finally we showed are parents our bruises and they believed us. Alli moved two years before we did because my dad had to wait for the next job transfer to Toronto."

" Oh, Clare I wont let anyone hurt."

" Thank you."

" Did Alli tell Drew?"

" She said that she would tonight when they are by themselves."

" THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN, WE WILL BE LANDING IN THREE MINUTES!"

We landed in Rome and got our bags. We went our hotel all of the girls shared a room and the boys shared a room to save money. I wanted to go out and explore, but I was to tired. I think I will go out tomorrow and visit everywhere with everyone. We all crashed in our rooms. Tomorrow we will go shopping and sight seeing!

**hey guys this was just the plane ride and another story of clares past. tomorrow i will post the next chapter about shopping and sight seeing. i dont own degrassi, the shows/songs/movies/places/stores i use in this story. tell me what you think and Mark is Fitz. thanks for reading! :)**

**p.s. tomorrow's chapter is shopping and sight seeing!**


	13. questions answered

Clare's POV:

I was glad I could tell Eli about Mark. I knew I could finally trust him even though we have been dating for three months. We went to the hotel rooms and guys had one and so did the girls. We went to bed early because tomorrow me and Alli are going to show everyone around. I was excited because I haven't been here for like six months. Rome has me and Alli's childhood memories because every weekend our parents would take us because we love looking at the old buildings. I looked at the clock and it said it was 9 o'clock. I guess I can get in the shower first.

_Knock...Knock...Knock '_**crap'** I thought. I wrapped my towel around me and answered the door. It was Eli in his PJ and he looked extremely tired, but when he saw me in my towel he was staring.

" Can I help you?"

" Uh... we need um.. some toilet paper."

" And you couldn't call down to the office?"

" No that requires to much effort."

" Wait here."

" Okay."

I went to our bathroom and gave him a roll. He gave me one last look and went back to his room. '_boys eww..'_ they need to learn self control. I went back to my shower and had the water scolding. I pulled out some gray skinny jeans, white flats, and a white blouse. I think I look alright for being back in Rome. Alli and Fiona woke up an hour later. We had our coffee and went to wake up the boys. Eli answered again and he looked like he needed another 24 hours of sleep.

" Now what?"

" Get up.", Fiona said.

" Go get your boyfriends up.", I said.

" Clare, thanks for the toilet paper. Adam used it all he said he was taking a dump and didnt come out for 2 hours."

" I forgot to tell you guys dont drink the water. It's not filtered through."

" You have to tell Adam that."

" That's not nice, but funny."

" You want to go for a walk?"

" I'd love to."

Eli put on some skinny jeans, black shirt, and black nikes. I have to admit he looked hot. He took my hand in his that felt comforting because my mind has been worrying about seeing Mark. We took the elevator to the lobby and it was pretty quiet for 11 o'clock. We walked out to the warm sun and walked to the cafe. He ordered a coffee and I took a biscuit. There was a nice river bank that looked like the beach and we sat down.

" Clare."

" Eli."

" We need to talk." '_Oh no he is going to dump me because of all of my extra baggage oh no no no."_

" About what?"

" That guy Mark."

" What about him?"

" Well you seemed pretty worried and distant yesterday."

" Yeah I know."

" I just wanted to let you know I will never do that. But I have a question."

" What is it?"

" Did he rape you?"

Oh I was hoping I could leave that in my past and never bring it up. He was expecting an answer, but I didnt want to tell him. I didnt know how he could tell I covered up my tracks pretty good. I got my hair cut, laser eye surgery, and new clothes. Why now Why does he need to know.

" CLARE, ANSWER ME.", I knew he was getting mad and impatient. I just nodded my head and a tear slid down my cheek. " Oh, I knew it."

" How...?"

" Every time I touch you, you flinch and Alli does the same thing when Drew touches her."

" I am screwed I'm definately not saint clare."

" Yes you are because that doesnt count. I got you this.", he took my hand and slid on a ring. It said ' TRUE LOVE AWAITS'

" Thank you so much. My family was scared that's why we left and the abusing."

" Well that's in your past and nothing is going to happen to you."

" Let's go sight seeing."

We were walking on the river bank. We saw some random people in the most ugliest outfits I have ever seen. It was almost 2 o'clock and Alli and Fiona wanted to go shopping. Eli and I got back from sightseeing and I am definately falling in love with him every time we talk. Fiona dragged Alli and me to the mall. I spent most of my money on a new coach purse and gucci shoes. Fiona bought a coach wristlet, a juicy sweat suit, and this extremely fluffy towel. Alli just bought leather boots and a coach purse. We went back and waited for the boys to get ready.

" Clare can I talk to you?", Drew asked.

" Sure what is it?"

" Alli told me about that Mark guys and while you guys were gone Eli told us what he did to you. Did he rape Alli too?"

" You have to wait till Alli wants to tell you. She had it harder than me. Try to woo her and be nice because Alli has a hard time trusting people."

" What should I do?"

" Well take her out on the beach with some roses and talk to her. She loves it on a full moon which is tomorrow so do everything you can to win her trust. To her its like jumping off a 42 story building instead of falling backward waiting for the person to catch you."

" Its kind of like that with me, but for some reason I knew Eli would be there to jump off with me and be waiting at the bottom to catch me.", I said with a goofy grin on my face.

" Thank you Clare, you are a very good friend to Alli. Plus, you sound like your in LOVE with Eli."

" Shhhhhhh... he could here you."

" YOU ARE!"

" Well I wouldnt be talking you are in LOVE with Alli."

" Fine we are even and thank you again."

" Your welcome.", I gave him a quick hug and told him to go sit with Alli.

We went out to dinner to some fancy restraunt. The waitor came with the bill and I looked at it. '_$678.95 dollars this is rediculous' _I said.

" Um guys we definately need to split the check."

" Why how much is it?", Adam asked.

I showed them the bill and we divided the check and tip evenly. We went back to the hotel, but Eli grabbed me by my waist.

" Your not going anywhere."

" Didnt we already spend three hours together this morning?"

" Yes, but I wanted to show you something."

Eli and I walked out to the rented car we all paid for the five days. He drove to the a lake that was deserted.

" Come on."

" Eli, isnt this bad to walk on people's land."

" Yes, but it was very pretty."

" Okay."

We walked over to the swing and talked for a while. I finally am going to have a goodnights sleep. I fell asleep on Eli's shoulder and he laid down on the swing.

**hey guys sorry for not updating in a while I had holiday shopping to finish. I dont own degrassi, the songs/stores/movies and shoes in here, or the characters. I hope you guys like the story and I will update this week. happy holidays! :)**


	14. no more beast

Clare's POV:

I awoke on a swing which is very weird. I looked up and saw that I was by myself I think I am going crazy. I could have sworn Eli was right there last night. Then I saw a note:

_Dear Clarey, _

_I have gone to pick some things up your phone is right in your pocket. I think you should call Alli. I'll be back around noon stay put I left you my laptop so you get on the internet. _

_- Eli_

I hate when people call me by my real name like I said before its **Clare**. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 10 am. I called Alli, but I had no answer. If I knew any better she was either a.) sleeping or b) with Drew. So I called Fiona after 3 rings she answered.

" Clare, where in the world are you?"

" I'm at the beach."

" Alli and I were up all night worrying who were you with?"

" Who's the other person missing?"

" Oh you were with ELI. Did you tell him you love him yet?"

" Fiona, that is not true."

" Oh really? Oh look I found what I was looking for..._ Dear Diary, _

_I have had yet another awesome date with Eli. Yes I must sound like one of those mushy gushy girls that are obsessed with their boyfriends. I think I love Eli. Yes I said love its crazy and I dont think he want loves me yet so I am going to wait for the right moment. I know it sounds stupid, but it will be great. I guess I have to wait. - Clare" _

" Fiona, you did not just read my diary?"

" Well its hard not to I mean its laying right out on the coffee table."

" I put that away."

" No you didnt."

" Where's Alli?"

" Sleeping why?"

" I need to talk to her can you wake her up please."

" **ALLI, WAKE UP!"**

I heard Fiona yell that and Alli screamed at Fi for waking her up. Then, she took the phone.

" Clare where were you?"

" I was at the beach with Eli."

" Oh did you confess your love for him?"

" Absolutely not."

" You know you love him."

" I just like him very much. There's a difference."

" Whatever you say. But guess what Drew did last night."

" What?', I asked already knowing because I came up with it.

" He took me to the river bank with candles set up and a picnic basket. He gave me roses and he asked me about you know who. I told him the whole story and he told me that he would never do that. We danced and hung out the rest of the night."

" Awww that is so sweet."

" What did you and Eli do?"

" We just talked and hung out like old times."

" Where is he now?"

" He went to go get some things."

" Oh well I have to go me and Fiona have to get ready for our dates. You have fun and we'll see you later tonight."

" See you later and have fun."

_Noon_

Eli came back with his bag packed and six pieces of paper. He had a big smile on his face.

" Hey Clarey."

" Hello Elijah."

" The first name really?"

" Same question from me."

" Whatever, anyways guess what I got?"

" What?"

" I got plane tickets to the Carribean."

" Really?"

" Yes we leave tomorrow."

" Let's go pack."

We went back to the hotel and told everyone about the tickets. We packed our bags and went out to dinner for the last time we were going to be in Rome. Since Alli and I know all the good restraunts. We decided to pick the most expensive one. We told everyone to eat whatever they want. That's when the waitor came and I saw his face.

" What do we have here Alliah and Clarey."

Alli looked over at me and had a scared look. It was Mark. Eli and Drew stood up and Adam went out to call the police.

" What do you want Mark?", I spat out the last word.

" I want you back."

" In your dreams. YOU are an abuser and rapist. The cops are coming right now."

" Why would you do that? I know you love me."

" **I DO NOT LOVE YOU."**

" Well I know my Alliah does."

" She doesnt love you either."

" Well if not who do you love?"

" You dont need to know that."

" Because you dont. You never moved on because you stil-"

" I LOVE ELI."

Eli turned around with a shocked face. Oh no I did not just blurt that out. In 10 minutes the cops took Mark away for good because they know us from when we use to visit when we were little. They know what Mark did to us, but it was the parents call not theirs. Everyone went to the car and left me and Eli in the parking lot. He still had the shocked face.

" Eli I didnt mean to say that."

" Eli I am so sorry you probably think I am a very rude person."

" Clare, shush. You just told everyone that you love me. YOU LOVE ME... YOU LOVE ME... YOU LOVE ME!"

" Are you that excited?"

" Yes because I have been waiting to say that to you."

" Well I havent heard you say it yet."

" Well I dont need to say because you already know that I do."

" YOU SAID IT! Somewhat."

" Remember that and its never going to change and now there is no beast."

**hey guys that was the end of this story i hope you liked it. i am going to make another story about the carribean i'll update tomorrow. I dont own degrassi, the songs/stores/movies i use in here, or the characters. Tell me what you thought and look out for the story title washing away the fears. :)**


End file.
